guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Varajar Fells
Clearing this area with the quest Haunted active netted a total of 411 kills, and this quest seems to increase the number required. RossMM 07:46, 26 August 2007 (CDT) +1 boss I just vanquished area (435 foes),and then I saw ele Ice Imp boss Dazehl Brainfreezer in place i was 3 times till then.Or he spawns when u kill all other ice imps or he has a long,long patrol range.And btw,i didn't found any mesmer bosses(my m8 was caping IW),and I dont know how much that info is corect,cause lvl 20 boss.....(and none foe has capable skills here,tested)The Kall 13:42, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :yeah, he seems to only appear after you kill all other ice imps. 405 enemies total with popups and his group. 80.132.98.127 14:11, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :he really does spawn the instant the last ice imp on the map is slain. just confirmed it by not "eradicating" any other type of mob from the area, and leaving the ice imps in his vicinity for last. spawned instantly as the last one of them fell. 80.132.122.58 05:37, 31 August 2007 (CDT) +2. I just fought Jormungand (not sure its spelled right). Really big wurm warrior with a green aura, necro or ranger. He is really close to the res shrine, where you enter from Drakkar Lake. Norn title I have recently vanquished the area, maintaining the hunter boon (pts *2) from the 125th monster till the end, and i've been granted 6700 pts toward the title. Given the fact that mobs are often close to each others, Varajar is definetely to me the best area to vanquish in order to progress on the Norn title track (Duncan Idaho 11:06, 24 September 2007 (CDT)) Vanquished with The Path to Revelations active Maybe I or my partner have other quests active as well, but the zone had 478 in it. With us at Hunt Level 4, plus a rampage for a lot of the time, plus the bosses from the quest, plus some Time Attack bonuses, plus double point weekend, we both netted somewhere around 17K or more of reputation points. --Jeremy Winston 03:43, 13 October 2007 (UTC) the last comment is when the double reputation point weekend was active--Chris1645 21:16, 13 October 2007 (UTC) My and my group got 498 mobs when vanguishing with The Path To Revelations quest active. 04.02.2008 warning if your running to battledepths from olafstead (or vice versa) careful of the platoon full of frozen elementals that will gather not far from the portal to/from battledepths - it seems anet have added more a lot more frozen elementals that were not there previously with the 17/01/08 update. you start the fight only seeing that you have to kill the griffons then from out of nowhere upto 6 or more frozen elementals appear with 1 group of scourge vetters that always pop up in the same place on the right handside & they will tear a team of 8 to shreds in no time. first time i thought it was just a bad spawn - but its happend to me 3 times in a row where my team got ganked to death by a platoon of frozen elementals. word of advice - before you get to the battledepths portal DO NOT hug the right side of the mountains cuz thats where you will meet your icey end. 62.56.125.16 19:00, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Vanquished WITHOUT The Path to Revelations active Hi everyone ! Here's a little advice for you, tested today : You can vanquish this area without killing the large group of undead at the east of the map . Just pull CAREFULLY the crypt slasher around them, kill them, and that's it . I dont know for you, but i prefer avoid fighting the undeads, cuz the whole group is automaticaly aggro'ed when they turn hostile ... Have Fun . --WikiSidd 00:24, 1 October 2008 (UTC) (maybe you knew this trick already, dont be rude with me in that case) :Had a hunch that was possible, good work on actually finding it out! King Neoterikos 00:35, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ::They are pretty easy to pull apart, as I found while trying to get Nifling's Staff. But yeah, if you forget that you're in for some hurt. :> (T/ ) 02:08, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :::lol with all those undead here, i just didnt SEE this boss . Well if you dont care about the staff entropy was talking about, you know what to do . --WikiSidd 02:37, 1 October 2008 (UTC)